<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Face Value by ShyNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478987">At Face Value</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph'>ShyNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of bloodshed, Bad threatening children, F/M, M/M, but a happy ending though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad is determined to convince Tubbo and Tommy to join his Eggpire, but you have other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit/Reader, Tubbo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Face Value</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tubbo come with me and see the egg, it’s so big now! I’m sure you’d love to see it.” Bad’s bright eyes blink widely at the young boy, “Uh, I don’t know Bad. I’m kinda busy working on rebuilding my bee farm, maybe later?” He tries to excuse himself from the conversation but Bad merely follows him, continuing to try and convince the brunette. Tubbo stumbles with the wooden planks as Bad explains how The Egg works, “If you join our Eggpire, the egg will grant you any wish you desire! Surely you have goals you wish to meet Tubbo? Perhaps to bring L’manberg back to its former glory? The Egg can do that!” Tubbo grounds himself but Bad notices too quickly, Tubbo is considering his offer.</p>
<p>Bad picks up his tone advancing so that Tubbo back up until his back hits the wall of his bee farm, the boy cowering. “Tubbo, you know how important the egg is-“ Tommy suddenly exits from the remnants of the bee farm head in the clouds, oblivious for a few moments until he spots Bad and Tubbo. “Hey! You’re not supposed to be anywhere near us Bad.” Tommy bounds over with unbridled energy, eyes wandering the expanse of land around them searching for Sam. He stands a little in front of Tubbo, trying to shield him from Bad in case things got violent. Which knowing this guy and his Eggpire bullshit, it was likely to.</p>
<p>Bad laughs cruelly in Tommy’s face, moving closer to pinch one of his cheeks with a clawed hand. “Oh, you poor sweet thing. You don’t intimidate me or scare me, and-” Bad cackles only to be cut off as an arrow pierces the ground between them. </p>
<p>“But I do.” Your voice echoes off the walls of the ruined bee farm, your silhouette cast in the afternoon shadow tightly clutching your bow. Bad’s expression sours immediately, “I told you to leave us alone Bad.” You glare as you advance towards them, jumping down from the structure your lips upturned in a snarl.</p>
<p>You confidently place yourself between the two boys and Bad, the tall demon across from you only sighs deeply. “I’m disappointed in you. I thought you would understand what the Eggpire is trying to do. The Egg could make sure the three of you would always be safe if that’s what you wish.” He pauses for a few moments, “However, if you refuse my request who knows what kind of danger you could fall into!” </p>
<p>A gleeful smile crosses his face, his tail flicking out from behind his back. “Are you threatening us?” Your scowl deepens with each word, “Of course not!” He defends voice dripping with sarcasm, “I am going to take such joy in setting that weed alight.” You finally growl chest puffed futilely as if you could size up this 9ft demon. His demeanour shifts almost immediately, his posture straightening as he reaches his full height. Towering over the three of you, refusing to look weak you all stand your ground.</p>
<p>“Do not threaten The Egg again, or I will have to start taking some pages out of Dream’s book of tricks.” Bad snarls lowly, jagged teeth barred at you in particular. But his words sting Tubbo and Tommy the deepest, their gazes drop. No one speaks to them like that. “Yeah, taking notes from a guy who is going to spend the rest of his life rotting in jail. Sounds like a great plan to me, dumbass.” Tommy speaks before you can even open your mouth, you hope your expression conveys your barely contained fury, eyes glaring holes through the pitch-black skin of his face. </p>
<p>Bad’s grin widens sickeningly, the ends reaching too far along his cheeks to appear normal. “Watch your tongue before you lose it. The Egg enjoys such a muscle, finds it a delicacy actually.” Bad’s arm moves quicker than you can swing your blade, his hand clutching Tommy’s face roughly.</p>
<p>You raise your blade high to slash it down on the demon’s arm when a trident beats you to it. Bad lets out a cry of pain as the trident is recalled back to its owner, and out of his arm. “Sam!” Tubbo cries, the young man stands triumphantly just over the hill. “Care to pick on someone your own size Bad?” His voice booms, advancing steadily towards you all as Bad stumbles back clutching his punctured arm. He growls in the back of his throat, “I’ll be back!” And he pearls away, like a coward.</p>
<p>Sam eventually reaches the three of you and he implores you all to recount what happened with Bad before he had arrived. Afterwards, Sam decides to cut his visit short to keep an eye on Bad and make sure he doesn’t come back with any backup. You all bid him a thankful farewell before moving into Tubbo’s nearby house and starting a blistering fire. You all sit around it, trying to warm up as conversation flows comfortably between the three of you.</p>
<p>“You were really cool out there y’know.” Tommy suddenly pipes up, “I wish I was that brave.” Tubbo adds with admiration. Your cheeks flush a light pink, “I-It was nothing, really! That Bad guy is all bark and no bite.” You stammer before chuckling awkwardly, sweat gathering in your palms as the two boys watch you with amusement. “How can you be so cool with Sam, and then act like this with us?” Tubbo muses smirk evident on Tommy’s face. “I, uh, I don’t know!” You gesture wildly with your hands, trying to distract yourself and the two ahead of you with anything. “I reckon it’s cause they’ve got a soft spot for us.” Tommy teases, tone light and airy as he eyes you. “Ohhhhh.” Tubbo nods affirmatively, “I see, that makes a lot of sense.”</p>
<p>After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Tommy and Tubbo look at each other for a few seconds, then look back and you, then back at each other.  Their smiles widen and your stomach sinks. The two pounce on you, arms wrapping tightly around you in suffocating hugs from both sides. “Hey!” You cry as you topple over, the two following you helplessly as they too lose balance. The three of you end up in a pile of tangled limbs, laughter roaring along with the bright fire across from you.</p>
<p>“Seriously though, without you, Tommy and I would’ve been goners.” Tubbo admits from your side, smile bright on his cute face. “I would’ve been fine! But I didn’t mind the backup.” Tommy blurts blush bright on his cheeks, you find yourself giggling in response. “I’m happy to be back up anytime the two of you need it. I don’t plan on going anywhere.” You grin at the two, “Good! Because we weren’t gonna even give you the choice.” </p>
<p>Tommy smirks, “He’s right. You’re stuck with us for good.” Tubbo nods solemnly, “Oh, how tragic!” You gasp dramatically hand meeting your forehead as you pretend to swoon. The two only burst into laughter at your reaction, “Hey we aren’t that bad!!” The two cry from your sides as finally, you join the two in their laughter. Grins bright on all of your faces as the fire continues to roar and lick at the logs adjacent to your still intertwined legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>